This invention relates to an apparatus of popping corn using two heating coils to heat the popping vessel so as to cook the kernels of corn to form popcorn. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for popping kernels of corn using heated air and using the same heated air to carry the popcorn from the popping chamber in one embodiment. In the other embodiment, the invention relates to a device using heated oil to pop the kernels of corn to form popcorn.
Today, there are two widely known methods for popping kernels of corn. The first is by the use of oil to coat the kernels of corn prior to heating the kernels in a heat transfering pan or kettle. The other known method of popping corn uses hot air passing over the kernels of corn, suspending the kernels of corn in the hot air and carrying the popcorn from a chamber to a separate location.
In the method using oil to heat the kernels of corn, the coating of oil tends to distribute the heat evenly over the entire surface of the kernel. As the moisture within the kernel is heated, it causes the kernel of corn to expand and pop. The heat is usually supplied directly to the bottom surface of the pan or kettle in which the kernels of corn are placed. The pan then transfers the heat to the oil and then to the surface of the kernels of corn. The heat causes the kernels of corn to expand and form popcorn.
There are several known popcorn poppers utilizing oil to heat the kernels of corn. For example: Hobbs, U.S. Pat. No, 2,570,126; Hughes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,910 and Kiczek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,427.
Several types of popcorn poppers using heated air have been proposed, and the following are examples: Wolens, U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,139; Crabtree et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,843; Richardson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,091; Lidenman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,567; Grant, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,440. In this type of popper, no oil is applied to pop the kernels of corn but instead dry raw kernels of corn are used. The kernels are suspended in a stream of hot air or other inert gas until the heat causes the kernels to expand and form popcorn. Then the same stream of heated air transports the popcorn to a separate location.
The oil method has advantages and disadvantages over the air popping method. Neither method has been found superior in the eyes of the consumer. It is for this reason that most known popcorn popping devices utilize either the oil method or utilize the air heating method.
None of the aforesaid prior art devices provide an apparatus which permits a manufacturer to make a device which uses two heating coils to heat the oil to pop the kernels of corn to form popcorn in one embodiment. In the other embodiment using two heating coils to heat air to pop the kernels of corn to form popcorn.